waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Honey, I Blew Up the Kid
Honey, I Blew Up the Kid is a 1992 American comedy science fiction film and the sequel to the 1989 film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Directed by Randal Kleiser and released by Walt Disney Pictures, it stars Rick Moranis, Marcia Strassman, Amy O'Neill and Robert Oliveri, who reprise their roles as Wayne, Diane, Amy, and Nick Szalinski respectively, as well as newcomer Keri Russell in her film debut as Mandy Park, Nick's love interest and babysitter of Adam, the Szalinskis' new son, whose accidental exposure to Wayne's new industrial-sized growth machine causes him to gradually grow to enormous size. It is set three years after the events depicted in the first film. It was filmed in 1991. The antagonist to the Szalinskis is Wayne's coworker, Dr. Charles Hendrickson (John Shea), who wants the giant Adam stopped at all costs and would like to take over Wayne's invention that is now owned by the major corporation they work for, which is in turn owned by the kind Clifford Sterling (Lloyd Bridges). The film would be followed by one last sequel in 1997, this time a direct-to-video one, Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves. A TV show also followed it in 1997, called Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Plot Two years after inventor Wayne Szalinski accidentally shrunk his and his next door neighbor's kids, his family have moved to Nevada and have welcomed a new son, mischievous two-year old Adam. Wayne's wife, Diane, leaves on a Friday with their daughter, Amy, to move her to her dorm at college, leaving Wayne to look after Adam and their teenage son, Nick, who struggles with puberty. He develops a crush on Mandy Park, who Wayne later arranges to babysit Adam. The next day, Saturday, Wayne takes Nick and Adam to Sterling Labs, where he has constructed an advanced derivative of his shrink ray which could make objects grow. He tests it out on Adam's favorite toy, Big Bunny. However, when his and Nick's backs are turned, Adam attempts to retrieve it and is zapped by the machine, which appears to short circuit and not enlarge the targeted object. Back home, Adam and Big Bunny are exposed to electrical waves from the microwave oven and grow in size, now seven feet tall. Wayne and Nick try to take him back to the lab to reverse the process, but are caught by Wayne's coworker, Dr. Charles Hendrickson, who dislikes him, later discovering his folly. Diane returns home and discovers the truth, and she, Wayne, and Nick have a hard time trying to take care of the large Adam. Later, Wayne and Diane drive to a warehouse and retrieve Wayne's first prototype to turn Adam back to normal. When Mandy arrives to babysit him, she panics and faints. Nick then ties her to a chair and gags her so she can't run away or scream. As he explains the situation to her, Adam is exposed to the television's electrical waves and grows to fourteen feet, before escaping through a wall. Nick and Mandy search for him, but are taken into custody, with Adam placed into a truck. Wayne and Diane return home, finding the smug Dr. Hendrickson waiting for them. He has summoned Clifford Sterling, the company chairman, with the plan to fire Wayne and experiment on Adam. Clifford arrives, praising Wayne when he admits his mistake and agrees to help Adam, firing the rude Dr. Hendrickson as well. At the same time, the truck carrying Adam passes by high voltage lines, exposing him to more electrical waves and causing him to grow even larger, escaping confinement. He mistakes Nick and Mandy for toys and puts them in his overalls pocket before heading for Las Vegas, pursued by his parents and the authorities. Wayne and Clifford figure out the cause of his growth and realize that exposure to Las Vegas' neon lights will make him grow bigger than ever. Dr. Hendrickson turns to board director Terrence Wheeler, who wants to start a boardroom coup to take Clifford out of power. With his permission, Dr. Hendrickson forcefully boards a military helicopter to attempt to tranquilize Adam, despite the pilot's reluctance. Wayne is determined to use his shrinking machine to shrink Adam back to normal, but needs him to stand still for twelve seconds so he can be shrunk. At first, he tries using Big Bunny to pacify him, but it backfires when Wayne suggests he take a nap (which he hates). After wandering through Las Vegas, he saves the escaped Nick and Mandy in a convertible from falling off the Kicking Lady of Glitter Gulch (Fremont Street) and puts the convertible in his pocket again, before pursuing an ice cream truckdriven by Marshall Brooks to distract him away from the city. However, he grows to a max height of 112 feet and heads towards the Hard Rock Café, where he plays the lit up guitar. Dr. Hendrickson arrives in the helicopter shooting tranquilizer cartridges at Adam, hitting the guitar instead and causing him to drop it, crying from electric shock. Diane convinces Wayne to enlarge her so she can get to him, preventing Dr. Hendrickson from harming him and getting him to stand still for the needed time period for the shrinking ray to work. Wayne then fires it, returning them to normal size, but Nick and Mandy are gone. Dr. Hendrickson arrives, attempting to justify his actions, but an unforgiving Diane punches him in the face. In the closing scene, Nick, Mandy, and the convertible are revealed to have been shrunk from inside Adam's pocket to the size of insects. They are quickly found by Wayne, who decides to give them a few minutes of privacy before unshrinking them. The only problem left now is how to unshrink the gigantic Big Bunny. Cast * Rick Moranis as Wayne Szalinski, a wacky inventor. * Marcia Strassman as Diane Szalinski, Wayne's wife. * Lloyd Bridges as Clifford Sterling, the president of Sterling Labs. * Robert Oliveri as Nick Szalinski, Wayne and Diane's teenage son (2nd child). * John Shea as Dr. Charles Hendrickson, Wayne's insolent coworker. * Daniel and Joshua Shalikar as Adam Szalinski, Wayne and Diane's two-year-old son (3rd child). * Keri Russell as Mandy Park, Adam's babysitter and Nick's love interest. * Ron Canada as Marshall Brooks * Amy O'Neill as Amy Szalinski, Wayne and Diane's daughter (1st child). * Linda Carlson as nosy neighbor * Leslie Neale as Constance Winters * Gregory Sierra as Terence Wheeler, a board member at Sterling Labs who is allied with Dr. Hendrickson. * Julia Sweeney as another nosy neighbor * Michael Milhoan as Captain Ed Myerson, a military pilot who reluctantly pilots Dr. Hendrickson to confront Adam.